A Special Addition
by basket-of-posies
Summary: Danny was with child—only in this pineapple-infested hellhole could this happen. **Please noticed upped rating-M now!
1. Chapter 1

"_Steven._"

Uh oh. Steve knew that tone, he feared that tone—it always led to one of Danny's infamous rants. And the use of his full name? Oh, Steve knew he had fucked up. He racked his mind for things he could have done to deserve this punishment and came up blank which meant one thing...

He had really screwed up.

"Yeah, Danno?" He finally answered and picked his head up, tearing his eyes away from the paperwork (crossword puzzle) he had been working on. Danny was standing in the doorway of his office, his arms crossed and his shoulders squared. He was analyzing Steve with a steely look and an arched eyebrow. "...Danny?"

"Do you know where I was this morning?"

"The doctor's…?"

"Correct. And do you know what the doctor said?"

"High blood pressure? Is this going to be a rant about how I've caused it?" Steve was relieved—this, he could deal with this.

Danny glared. All of Steve's relief flew out the window.

"Oh, no, no, my blood pressure is just fine, babe. However, there is a problem with my heartbeat."

"Heart murmur?"

"Oh, I wish." The laugh that escaped Danny's mouth was humorless and made Steve fidget in his seat.

"What's wrong then?"

"There's _two _of them."

Steve stared at Danny, confusion clearly written in his features. What in all hell did that mean? And how did that happen? Was this Danny's idea of a joke? Steve was beyond puzzled and a little frustrated. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant."

And now Steve felt as if he were dunked into a tank of ice cold water. He felt the color drain from his face, the cold sweat form on the back of his neck, how the muscles in his jaw went slack and caused his mouth to hang open, how his eyes had widened.

"That is so not a good look on you."

Steve regained some control of his bodily functions and closed his mouth, only to open it. He repeated the cycle several times but nothing would come out.

"Oh, and now your impersonation of a fish out of water. Nice, McGarrett," Danny said as he approached Steve's desk, uncrossing his arms so that he could slam a fist on it—Steve jumped back. "_None _of this is changing the fact that you. knocked. me. up." Danny nearly growled, and Steve swallowed.

"...how?" he asked, his voice no where near as strong as he would have liked it to be.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with that case from a couple of months ago—God knows only on this God forsaken pineapple-infested island could this happen…"

Steve was about to interject, but Danny held up a hand and continued on.

"Remember, that nice old lady whose son's name we cleared, how she said something about our deepest desires being fulfilled and black magic and voodoo and all that crazy shit. Well, I got mine—Rachel called the other day, saying something about business trips and whatnot, and that this summer was going to be hectic so it would be absolutely wonderful if Gracie could spend more time with me. But, Steven… what exactly is _your _deepest desire?"

"Um… to catch Wo Fat?"

"Oh, no, no, I think there's one even deeper, Steven, my boy. I've seen the way you look at Gracie, how you act around her. I'm willing to bet my life-savings that all you want is a baby McGarrett."

"Well, um, it would be nice, I guess," Steve murmured, wide-eyed, slightly hopeful, and very, very afraid. He had given up on that particular life plan the day he joined the Navy, but now that he was presented with this opportunity… well… Danny's other fist slamming into his desk brought him out of his reveries.

"Nice? _Nice?_ You think it would be _nice_? Are you _aware _that there are these lovely ladies in the world known as surrogates who would happily have a baby for us? That you could have, oh, I don't know, mentioned this something before you decided to bend me over this _God-damn _desk after that case because you couldn't wait _twenty minutes_ to get home—home, where there are _condoms_, condoms that stop pregnancy!"

"You're a _guy_! How was I supposed to know you'd go get knocked up?"

Wrong choice of words, wrong choice, wrong choice—the thought ran through his head as soon as Steve closed his mouth. Danny's confirmation came in his jaw snapping shut before he turned and stalked out of Steve's office, shutting the door quite forcefully.

The bang it created resonated through the room and died down to a dull ringing in Steve's ears as he sat there, the information slowly sinking in. When it finally hit him, really hit him, it was like a ton of bricks had simultaneously smashed into him.

"Fuck," he huffed out as he slammed his hands down onto the top of his desk. He pushed himself up and started pacing around his office, his hands wringing each other, wiping down his face, running through his hair.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he let out in a whisper after he had circled his desk a dozen times and stood in the middle of the room, with his hands on his hips and a panicked look in his eyes.

Danny was pregnant, and he was the father. He was a father. Oh God. He was going to be sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny stared at the time on the cable box.

9:24 PM

Steve was nine minutes late. Danny was not happy.

He had come home—their home, he had finally gotten used to calling it that instead of just Steve's home—after Steve had managed to anger him to a new point.

"Got myself knocked up," he muttered under his breath and scoffed, "Does he think I went out of my way to stick an embryo into my body? Fucking jerk. As if I want to walk around, fat and irritable, with an aching back and swollen feet. Yeah, okay, that's always been a Goddamn fantasy of mine. Yeah, okay, because this is just so fucking _wonderful_."

Danny was still ranting when Steve walked in five minutes later, looking worse for the wear and holding a stack of papers and pamphlets. Danny merely grunted his hello.

"Danny…" Steve sighed and moved to stand in front of Danny before gracefully falling to his knees, his arms resting on Danny's knees. The blonde didn't look at him though and merely crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, concentrating much too hard on the wall. "I'm sorry," Steve said softly and put the pile of papers on Danny's lap.

"...for what?" Danny asked, letting his eyes covertly wander towards the papers in his lap without turning his head.

Steve stopped himself from rolling his eyes and squeezed Danny's thighs instead. "For putting this all on you. I was a jerk, and I'm sorry, alright? Just look at me already."

Danny let out a huff of indignant air but turned his head slowly, raising his eyebrows in consideration at the things Steve had set in his lap before. When he realized what he was looking at, his eyes widened, then narrowed. He met Steve's eyes and scrunched his face up. "Are you serious?"

"Completely."

Danny didn't understand how Steve kept such a straight face saying that.

"These are pregnancy pamphlets and printouts about trimesters and growing stages. What did you do, raid the nearest clinic?"

"And Wikipedia."

"Wiki—" Danny stopped himself before he could go on a rant and let his arms fall to his side. He looked up at the ceiling, then to the left, trying to organize his thoughts, before he finally turned his gaze to Steve again. "C'mon, get off the floor," he sighed and reached forward to pull his partner up.

"...you're not mad?" Steve asked, slowly getting up one leg at a time until he was standing in front of Danny.

"Mad? No. Upset, yes. Frustrated, yes. Confused, beyond belief. Mad, though, no, no, I'm not mad. Would I have liked not to be in this situation? Of course. Would I rather be drinking a beer while kicking back and watching the game? Yeah, I'd like that. Am I going to last seven more months with this thing inside? God help me, I better because I'm getting attached already. Am I ready for another kid? I don't know, but I better be soon. Are you ready? I don't really care because it's coming anyway. How is Grace going to react to this? Well—"

"Danny," Steve said gently when the slight worry in Danny's voice had escalated to panic. He sat down next to the worried man and took his hand, squeezing it tightly in his own. "We'll get through this, together."

"Promise?"

Steve never wanted to hear doubt about their relationship in Danny's voice ever again.

"I promise."

Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Steve noticed some of the tension leave Danny's shoulders, making a small smile form on his lips. It didn't last long because, in two seconds flat, he had a lap full of Danny, his strong arms squeezing his torso and his face burying itself into his chest. All of his research fell to the floor messily.

"Hey, hey, hey," Steve laughed softly and ran his hands through Danny's hair and down his back, rubbing it soothingly. "You okay, Danno?"

"Yeah," Danny mumbled into Steve's chest, sending the vibrations of his voice through his body.

"Okay," Steve said quietly and continued to move his hands up and down Danny's back. He stayed quiet a moment, reveling in the contentment he felt, before something popped into his head. "So it wasn't all those malasadas catching up to you, it's just your baby bump?"

Danny picked his head up slowly and stared at Steve, his face blank and his eyes calculating.

"Too soon?"

"Just a bit," Danny replied, a tight smile pulling his lips. There was a tense moment between the two of them, then Danny started laughing and buried his head in the crook of Steve's neck. Steve joined him and let himself fall back on the couch when Danny put all of his weight on him.

Danny's laughter quickly turned into open-mouth kisses on Steve's neck while chuckles still spilled out and reverberated on Steve's skin, causing the taller man's laugh to become lower and more breathier.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs," Steve breathed out, his hands untucking Danny's shirt as he pushed them to sit up.

"Bed, mm," Danny murmured in agreement and stood up. He pulled Steve up with him and led the way up the stairs and to the bedroom, Steve's wandering hands only slowing him down slightly.

When they got into the bedroom, Danny turned around and walked backward slowly as he undid his tie. "You had me scared, y'know," he murmured as he slid the tie from around his neck and dropped it on the floor.

Steve's heart broke a little at that statement, so he closed the space between them and let his hands take over the job of unbuttoning Danny's dress shirt. "I'm sorry," he repeated his earlier sentiment, his eyes locking with Danny's blue ones as he slid his shirt off.

"Thought you were gonna, I don't know, leave me or somethin'," the shorter man admitted in a low voice, his voice breaking when Steve slid his hand onto his larger than normal stomach and let it rest there.

"Because you're carrying my child, _our_ child?" Steve rasped out. The words still felt a bit foreign on his tongue, but he could see himself getting used to them. _Their_ baby… yeah, he liked the sound of it.

"Well, that, and I'm a pregnant _man_," Danny added, his hand taking residence over Steve's and squeezing it slightly. "It's sort of weird, even for your Naval Intelligence self."

Steve let out an indignant huff and craned his neck down to press their mouths together in a sweet kiss, effectively quelling his partner's worries.

Danny's mouth opened easily under Steve's as he started moving them back towards the bed. Danny sat down when he felt the backs of his knees but stopped Steve with firm hands on his hips. "You, sir, are wearing far too much clothing."

With a laugh, Steve pulled his shirt off, then toed his boots off. "Good?"

"Nuh uh," Danny shook his head and reached forward to undo Steve's belt. "I'm the one carrying our child, so you better earn the title of father."

Steve groaned and threw his head back. "Don't bring Baby McWilliams into the bedroom. That's just wrong."

And it told him that Danny was going to hold this over his head for a long time—a very long time.

"Just letting you know, and that's cute… Baby McWilliams," Danny shrugged, making a thoughtful sound, and pulled Steve's pants down a bit. "So, c'mon, get naked."

Steve smirked and pulled his pants and boxers down the rest of the way, then leaned down to pull them off all the way, along with his socks. He tossed them to the side before raising an eyebrow at Danny. "Now?"

"Now... now we can talk," Danny matched Steve's smirk and grabbed his hand to pull him down. Their mouths met in a heated kiss as they laid down on the bed, Steve's body covering Danny's like a blanket. His hands wandered down to Danny's belt which he quickly undid and pulled them down with the help of Danny pushing his hips up. They joined the pile of growing clothes on the floor.

"I'm gonna take care of you," Steve promised, murmuring into Danny's skin as he pressed kisses along his neck. Danny replied with a soft groan in the back of his throat, acknowledging the double meaning of what Steve said. He threaded his fingers into Steve's short hair as the other man continued to kiss down his chest.

"Jesus," Danny breathed out when Steve sucked on his nipple, flicking it with tongue at the same time. He gave the other one the same treatment before moving downward and trailing kisses down to Danny's inner thighs.

"C'mon, don't tease," Danny whined as the muscles in his thigh clench, his legs spreading further.

No teasing? Steve could do that. His only warning was the breath of his laughter on Danny's dick before he was taking it all in. Danny's back arched off the bed at the sudden feeling of moist warmth and his breath became fast and shallow.

"Fuck, Steve," he breathed out. His feet scrambled for leverage on the sheets as Steve started to move up, sucking as he did so. He tried oh so hard not to buck up, but the more Steve maneuvered his tongue and mouth, the more difficult that task became. Luckily, Steve had an arm pressed down against Danny's hips, stilling him and keeping him on the bed.

Steve's free hand trailed up to cup Danny's balls, his fingers caressing and rolling them lightly. He hummed and ran his tongue across the head of his cock, knowing that it would drive Danny up the wall.

He wasn't going to last much longer, Danny concluded. He unclenched his eyes and looked down at Steve. The sight of his red, kiss-bruised lips stretched around his dick did it for him—he was coming before he could even warn the other man. His orgasm had him clenching his eyes shut again as his body went completely rigid before going slack.

Steve continued to swallow and suck until Danny's dick went limp, then he pulled himself up to kiss Danny, who was breathing deeply and had his eyes closed. He made a soft sound as he tasted himself in Steve's mouth and reached down to wrap his fingers around Steve's erection, joining the hand Steve already had on it. Together, they brought upon Steve's orgasm, and only then did Steve pull his mouth away from Danny's so that he could catch his breath.

When the orgasm-induced fog in his head cleared a bit, Danny reached for Steve's t-shirt on the floor and used it to clean off his chest and stomach before dropping it and contorting his body to fit against Steve's.

"Have I earned the title Baby-Daddy yet?" Steve mumbled out and opened his eyes to look at Danny's amused expression.

"I suppose," he answered teasingly and rolled onto his back but kept his head turned to look at Steve with fondness in his eyes. "I prefer Sugar Daddy, though."

Steve laughed and shifted closer to Danny, his hand resting on his stomach protectively. "Gold digger," he jibed, softening it with a kiss to Danny's temple.

"Just wait til the cravings kick in."

Steve laughed again, but in the back of his mind, he felt a sense of dread—normal Danny was unpredictably agitated and irritable, he didn't even want to imagine pregnant Danny.

Scared didn't even begin to cover what that thought made Steve feel.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Danny broke the news to Steve. Not much had changed, really, though Steve did become a lot more affectionate and protective. Danny warned him against trying to make him take a leave of absence, and Steve reluctantly agreed, but that didn't stop him from minimizing all potential risks at work. Danny appreciated it, even though he complained and bitched when Kono and Chin were given his assignments.

That wasn't the only matter they had at hand; they still didn't know how to go about telling everyone about Danny's… condition. Chin and Kono were getting suspicious about Danny's apparent sickness—thankfully, it had died down to just morning sickness and only on some days.

"Brah, you sure you're alright?" Chin asked one particular day when Danny had come out of the bathroom and into the main area.

"Yeah," Danny assured with a smile and unconsciously rubbed his stomach—it was starting to show a bit under his dress shirts.

"Getting a muffin top in your old age, Danny?" Kono teased from behind him as she walked by, pinching his side as she did so.

Danny knew she was joking, he really did, but for some reason, tears welled up in his eyes. He bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling and fisted his hands together.

"...Danny?" Kono asked, worry evident in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"You…" Danny said in a shaky voice and wiped at his eyes, "You called me fat," he finally got out, a whine hinting in his voice with a pinch of disbelief. With the words finally said, the dam broke and tears started streaming down his eyes. Danny quickly turned on his heel and stormed toward the bathroom, embarrassed at how he couldn't control his emotions.

Chin and Kono stood around awkwardly, shocked and confused.

That's how Steve found them when he arrived a moment later.

"Guys? What's with you two? You look like you saw a three headed dog or something," Steve teased as he looked through a folder that was laying on the table in front of them.

"Danny… just left crying," Chin explained slowly, as if he didn't understand it himself. "Because Kono... teased him for gaining some weight."

Steve dropped the folder and narrowed his eyes at the two cousins. "Seriously? Thanks a lot!" he scolded before heading towards the bathroom, knowing Danny had gone there to cry in privacy.

Kono and Chin looked at each other, even more confused, then anger set in on Kono's features.

"What the hell, cuz! I didn't do anything. Danny's acting like a pregnant lady," she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know," Chin shook his head in defeat and went back to the file he had been looking at before. A beat passed and the two of them looked at each other again.

"No…" Kono breathed out, but her eyes had a newfound mirth in them.

"Kono…" Chin warned, his mind wrapping around the idea. "We don't know anything. They'll tell us in time."

"I'm gonna be an auntie!" She cheered and nearly skipped to her office. Chin watched her go, then shot a concerned look towards the bathroom, before finally taking a seat to look over the file again.

In the bathroom, Steve was trying to talk Danny out of one of the stalls.

"Danno, c'mon, she doesn't know," Steve explained, trying to make his voice sound as soothing as possible. "She was just joking around. You look great."

"No, I don't!" Danny sobbed and buried his head in his hands. "I'm fat and ugly and gross and you hate it and you're going to leave me, and and and—"

"Danny. Listen to me. I love you. You're not fat, or ugly, or gross, and I'm not going anywhere. Now come out, I'll take you home. Take the day off and relax, alright?"

Steve heard Danny unroll some toilet paper and blow his nose, then probably dried his eyes with some more paper before he opened the stall door. He stood there with puffy eyes, a red nose, and glistening tear tracks running down his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, his hand reaching out to hold onto Danny's.

"Yeah," Danny rasped out, then sniffled. "Just the hormones, I guess," he admitted sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm just glad I wasn't their first victim," Steve teased and pulled Danny into a hug. "Kono and Chin are confused beyond all belief, by the way."

Danny sighed into Steve's shoulder before pulling away to go and wash his face. "Yeah, well, they were gonna have to find out sooner or later."

"Yeah," Steve agreed softly and leaned against the sink Danny wasn't using. "How about we have a barbecue this weekend? Invite everyone that should know and, well, let 'em know?"

Danny nodded as he dried off his face with a paper towel. "Yeah, okay, sounds good, but I wanna tell Grace first, before then."

"Of course," Steve said with a small smile and squeezed Danny's bicep reassuringly. "Want me to take you home?"

Danny took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror before he shook his head in response. "No, I need something to keep me busy."

"You sure?" Steve asked, his hand coming to rest on the small of Danny's back. "It's okay if you need to take a break."

"I'm fine!" Danny snapped and pulled himself away from Steve harshly, then he sighed and ran his hand down his face. "I'm sorry… I had a pretty good handle on these mood swings all week. I don't know what's going on."

Steve pulled Danny into an embrace and kissed his hair. "I do. Your hormones are raging, you're tired, you're naturally cranky. Really, all of these together is a lethal combination."

Danny let out a tired laugh and tilted his head up to place a kiss on Steve's jaw. "That is no way to talk to the man carrying your baby. Here I am, carrying at least ten extra pounds because you don't understand the phrase 'no glove, no love' and all you can do is insult me? Really, Steve, learn some common courtesy."

Pleased that Danny was calm enough to rant, Steve laughed and tugged Danny towards the door. "Well stop bloating like a whale, and I'll stop making fun of you," he teased, hoping that Danny didn't take offense to it.

"Common courtesy, Steven, please," Danny huffed, agitation clear in his voice. It was the normal amount of it, though, so Steve just put on a smile and led the way out to the office.

Steve had Danny on desk-duty the rest of the day, even though the detective had protested strongly about how Steve had basically taken his testicles and put them in a jar, and he reminded him that he was not some pregnant lady or damsel in distress, and he could leave the office without the world blowing up, thank you very much. Steve had only half-listened and then just dropped another file onto Danny's desk.

Kono was a near-constant presence in Danny's office, and Danny would have been peeved had she not always come in with some baked good or another.

"Cocoa Puffs!" Danny exclaimed with the same glee Grace exuded on Christmas morning when Kono set her latest buy on his desk.

"Chin told me you liked them," Kono said with a smile and straightened a stack of folders laying on Danny's desk. "How are you feeling?"

"Excellent," Danny mumbled out around the chocolate good in his mouth. "What's with all this food, by the way? Not that I mind, but y'know, I have to ask. Detective instincts and all that."

"I'm just having a good day. I wanna share it with others," Kono shrugged, and Danny knew he should be wary of the gleam in her eyes. He was too lost in the chocolaty goodness to notice though.

Chin was more subtle with checking up on Danny. He would come in throughout the day and take a folder or two off of the pile on Danny's desk and start filling out the case report. The two of them would talk and eat Kono's pastries as they worked.

Danny couldn't help but notice how Chin asked how he was feeling each time, but he didn't mind the extra hand so he didn't mention it.

By the end of the day, Danny was happily sated and had a stomach full of sugar and carbohydrates. A vein bulged on Steve's forehead when he walked in at the end of the day and saw the pile of boxes that once held pastries on Danny's desk.

"Our baby's going to be born a sugar addict," he muttered as he picked up the boxes and dropped them into the garbage. "Did you eat anything with nutrients, vitamins, minerals… any kind of sustenance?"

Danny pretended to think about it as he twisted back and forth in his seat, then shook his head thoughtfully. "Nope."

"I'm starting you on a diet and a vitamin regimen," Steve decided and grabbed Danny's hands to pull him up and out of the seat.

"I already started the pre-natal vitamins," Danny rolled his eyes. "And don't even think of taking away any of my sweets. There will be hell to pay if you try to stop me from eating malasadas or any other baked good that I enjoy. I will not hesitate to go Jersey on your ass if you stand in the way of me and my sugar products."

Steve brushed the threat off and started thinking of what he could make for dinner tonight and what he had to buy when he went grocery shopping tomorrow.

"I don't like that face. Stop making that face. You're planning something. Stop planning it. Steven!" Danny glared up at Steve and tugged on his ear harshly.

"Domestic violence is never the answer, Danno," Steve teased over his shoulder as he walked out of Danny's office. "Are you coming home or spending the night on your desk?"

"Funny," Danny muttered under his breath and started on a rant about how killing someone with kindness never worked.

At home, Steve sat Danny down on the couch, handed him the remote, and told him to stay put while he made dinner. Danny grumbled under his breath but didn't put up much of a fight otherwise, for which Steve was grateful for. The shorter man got comfortable on the couch and turned on a game to watch.

Dinner didn't take too long, and Danny was wary of the suspicious sweet smell coming from the kitchen. He knew that smell. He didn't want to smell that smell.

His mouth was salivating from that smell.

"No, no, no, no, no," Danny said under his breath and clamped a hand over his mouth and nose, hoping that it would stop his body from betraying him, but it did him no good.

He was craving pineapple, and he could do nothing about it.

When Steve came in, he set two plates down, along with forks and knives. Danny stared at the grilled chicken sitting on top of white rice and covered in some kind of yellow, red, and green concoction.

"Is that… pineapple _salsa_?" Danny asked. He sounded skeptical, but his hands were working on cutting into the chicken on their own accord.

"Don't knock it til you try it," Steve advised as he headed back to the kitchen to get drinks for them. Danny made a noncommittal grunt and watched to make sure Steve couldn't see before he dug in and stuffed a piece of chicken smothered in the salsa into his mouth.

By the time Steve came back, Danny's plate was half-empty. Steve let out a whistle of appreciation as he set a bottle of water down in front of Danny. "You like it?" he asked and sat down, taking a swig of his beer.

"Uh-uh," Danny shook his head and shoveled some more food in. He made a face at his water bottle, but took a drink and swallowed down everything in. "It's alright," he shrugged.

Steve smirked at Danny's obvious lie and ate his meal at a more languid pace, watching with amusement as Danny basically scarfed down the rest of the meal.

"There's more in the kitchen, if you want," he informed, grinning when Danny arched an eyebrow at him. A minute later, Danny stood up and grunted something about putting his plate in the sink. Steve didn't pull his eyes away from the TV, but he couldn't stop the smirk that settled on his lips. He waited a bit and when Danny didn't return, he stood up and decided to bring his own plate to the sink.

He expected Danny to have taken seconds, maybe thirds, but he didn't expect Danny to be standing in front of the bowl of salsa, eating spoonfuls of it by itself. He cleared his throat and Danny looked up, looking like a deer in headlights.

"You put cocaine in this, didn't you?" Danny accused, his spoon reluctantly dropping into the bowl.

"Um, nope, I didn't," Steve grinned, laughter in his voice, and set his plate down in the sink on top of Danny's. "It's just that good."

Danny let out a whining sound and kept picked up the spoon to keep eating the pineapple concoction. "This isn't good. Not good, at all. I can't get enough!"

Steve laughed and leaned against the counter next to Danny, watching in amusement as his face took on an expression of sheer pleasure and pure disgust.

"So, the barbecue, wanna invite everyone tomorrow?" he asked when Danny finished the bowl.

Danny rubbed his stomach happily and nodded his answer. "Yeah, sure. Just promise me one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"There'll be more of this pineapple nonsense."

"You got it, Danno," Steve laughed and started cleaning up the bowls and pots and he used.

"Don't," Danny stopped him with an almost sheepish face. His cheeks were tinged red as he cleared his throat. "…wanna make some more?"

Steve started laughing, and he couldn't stop, even when he started making more of the salsa, when Danny threatened him with bodily harm, when Danny told him he'd be on the couch tonight.

"I'm sorry!" He laughed out and watched as Danny ate straight from the bowl again. "You… you're craving pineapples, of all things, pineapples!"

Danny huffed and put the spoon down. "Correction, Commander, I am not craving _pineapples_. I snuck a piece while you were being Chef Ramsey, and it did me nothing. I am not craving that yellow demon of a fruit. I'm craving pineapple _salsa_, and I have _you_ to thank for it. I would never _crave_ for something if I didn't know it existed! You couldn't just let me have some weird pickles dipped in peanut butter craving, could you?"

"I'm pretty sure cravings aren't created. This is all Baby McWilliams' fault," Steve smirked and rested a hand on Danny's stomach. "He's half mine, you know."

"Oh, I know," Danny muttered and went back to eating his salsa.

He was never going to live this down.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Danny decided it was best to let everyone know about their barbecue via text message. He and Steve came up with the wording together and sent it from Danny's phone.

Danny was pretty sure that was the biggest mistake he'd ever made thus far.

They had sent the text when they got to HQ around nine. Danny's phone hadn't stopped vibrating since. Rachel wanted to know what she should bring and then went on to continue texting him until she was sure she was bringing the right things. Kamekona asked what kind of food there would be and if he could sell shave ice. Chin texted back saying that he was in the office right next to them and they could have just walked over to tell him. Kono kept sending variations of the same text constantly: "What's the news?"

At one point, Danny's frustration hit a peak—he blamed the hormones for this—and he threw his phone at the door in hopes it would shatter and never vibrate again. Unfortunately, Steve had walked in before the phone could make impact with the door and now he was sporting a phone shaped bruise on his chest.

"Didn't your mom teach you not to throw expensive electronics?" Steve scolded teasingly as he tossed the phone into the air, watching as it flipped before it landed in his hand again.

Danny huffed and grabbed the phone out of the other man's hand. "They won't stop texting me," he muttered and opened a new text from Kamekona telling him all the flavors he could bring with him. "I tried putting it on silent, but then I checked and I had _ten_ unread messages, with another five by the time I answered the original ones. It's as if these people don't have lives! What are they doing with themselves? Does the working man no longer exist?"

"The world's still got you," Steve appeased and nodded towards the door. "Now, c'mon and do your job. We've got a witness to hunt down."

"You're letting me leave this office? Oh, sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. The dictator has allowed his peasant to breathe the same air as him. I am overjoyed, babe. I actually get to do what you pay me for!" Danny rambled on as the two of them left Headquarters and headed towards the Camaro.

"One condition," Steve added and Danny groaned. "You do not get shot, hit, stabbed tackled, kicked, or harmed in any manner."

Danny stared at him in disbelief for a moment before voicing his opinion on the matter. "Are you aware of who my partner is? Are you? Have you met yourself, Steve? Because I have and since I've met you, I've been shot three times, stabbed twice, and gotten in fights more times than I can count. Are you really telling me to _avoid_ those situations? A physical injury is basically mandatory anytime I'm your back-up. So, think carefully, Steve, do you really think I'll avoid all of those things? Because, really, if you don't, just let me out of the car right now and I'll go back to my nice air-conditioned office."

Steve sat there for a moment, his eyes set on the steering wheel as he thought it over.

Danny was right.

"Okay, out you go. Tell Chin to come down."

Danny's hands sliced through the air as a scoff of incredulity came from his throat. "Are you—" he motioned with his arms again and huffed, but Steve just stared at him expectantly, an edge in his eyes. "You're serious. You're fucking serious."

"I don't want you hurt," Steve explained, his voice leaving no room for argument, but that never stopped Danny before.

"Drive, Steven," Danny ordered and slouched in his seat, his arms crossed in anger. When Steve didn't make a move and just continued to stare at him, Danny turned his head and tilted it towards the road, his eyebrows raised up as if to ask what he was waiting for. They stayed in a staring competition until Steve sighed and started the car. Danny smirked victoriously.

The day carried on in a similar fashion, with Danny and Steve bickering, accented by Danny's mood swings at times. Chin and Kono would quickly clear the area when the two of them got into tiffs (though Kono lingered around closer than Chin in hopes that she'd see Danny really go Jersey on Steve's ass.)

The rest of the week went by in similar, though muted, tone. Danny's mood swings became more frequent, not enough to instill fear in the others, but enough for even Steve to be cautious when he came up to Danny.

Once, Chin came in to ask about some notes Danny had written down, and Danny had snapped and told him that if he really wanted to know he could hunt the witness down himself and ask. Chin had just raised an eyebrow at him and left his office to try and decode Danny's handwriting.

Another time, Steve walked in to find Danny crying softly as he watched a video of kittens that Grace had emailed him.

To say the team was walking on eggshells around him by the end of the week was putting it mildly. They wrap the case up on Thursday so Steve gives everyone Friday off—to celebrate a job well done and to get a break from Danny before the barbecue.

Unfortunately, that meant Steve had to deal with the wrath that was Danny alone until they picked Grace up from school at three. Steve should have known it was going to be a bad day when Danny's phone rang and woke the blonde up as Steve was getting dressed after his morning swim and shower.

"Hello?" Danny grunted into the phone, still too tired to even make anger evident in his tone.

"Hello, Mr. Williams, it's Dr. Akana."

"Oh, hello. Is something wrong?" Danny sounded more awake now and sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he listened.

"No, no, nothing's wrong, but I was looking over your file and I noticed something odd that I didn't see when we met."

"...oh?"

"Yes, after closely examining the sonograms and looking at the heartbeat charts, I noticed something was off. You're not just pregnant with one child. You're having twins! Hopefully we'll see more clearly when you come in next week." She sounded truly excited for him, but Danny wasn't sharing in that excitement.

"Oh, um, thanks Doc. I'll, uh… thanks." Danny knew it was rude but he hung up the phone and tossed it to the foot of the bed before burying his head in his hands and pulling at his hair.

"Danny? Everything alright?" Steve asked, worry seeping into his features as he slowly approached the bed. "What did the doctor say?"

Danny took a deep breath and licked his lips before picking his head up to look at Steve. "Sit down," he ordered softly and stared back down at the comforter. He could do this, he could tell Steve, and they would deal with this just fine. It was just one more baby, that was all… just one more baby… Danny wanted to scream. He held it in, though, and sighed, looking at Steve when he felt the bed dip.

"Danny?" The silence surrounding his partner worried Steve even more. He needed to know already. "What's going on?"

"Well, uh, you see Steve, we're, um, we'rehavingtwins," Danny blurted the last part out quickly and brought a confused expression to Steve's face.

"Wanna repeat that in English?"

Danny sighed again and looked Steve straight in the eye. "You and I, Steven, we're having twins."

Steve felt the color drain from his face.

"Twins?" He repeated, a laugh of disbelief falling from his lips. He stared at the blanket, shaking his head. "Twins? Like two babies? Two babies at once? Twins. Not one baby, two babies. Two babies. One time. Two babies. Twins. Two. Babies. Two—"

"Fuck, I broke you," Danny cut him off and wave a hand in front of Steve's face. "Thank you for defining the term 'twins,' several times. Now that I know you know what they are, can we move on and… okay, I don't know what to do now."

Steve swallowed and brought his SEALs persona out. He could do this. He could deal with this. He could handle it.

"We're going to have breakfast. You're going to get dressed, and then we're going to spend the day relaxing. We'll pick up Grace, you'll tell her she's going to have two new siblings and make her promise not to tell anyone. Then, we'll get stuff ready for the barbecue, watch Grace play on the beach, have some dinner, then settle down for the night." Steve felt a lot better as soon as he had their itinerary down. Order always brought a sense of inner calm to him.

"Okay," Danny agreed softly, grateful for Steve's rationality at this time.

"Alright."

"But I want you to acknowledge one thing."

"What's that?"

"This… this is all your fault!" Danny's voice quickly picked up in volume as he started a jabbing a finger into Steve's chest. "Only McGarrett DNA would go and decide 'let's not be one baby… let's be two!' and 'let's be cool and original and creative and form these babies inside of a _man_!' Only. Your. DNA." He accentuated the last three words with a jab each.

Steve didn't know if he should amused, offended, or proud.

Danny huffed at the mixture of emotions on Steve's face and stormed out of bed.

Luckily, by the time they went to pick up Grace, Danny had cooled down and the both of them had wrapped their minds around the fact that two bundles of joy would be joining their lives.

As usual, Grace had been as excited as ever to see her Danno and Uncle Steve. She filled the car ride back to Steve's house with stories of art class and Tommy sucking at tag and how she had gotten a gold star. Her happiness infected both men and the three of them were laughing and joking around until they were back at the house.

When they got inside, Steve mumbled an excuse and went upstairs while Danny led Grace to the kitchen and sat her down, then took a seat across from her. Grace sensed the change in atmosphere and straightened up, looking at her father with wide eyes.

"I didn't mean to do it, Danno, I swear!" She said before Danny had even opened his mouth, causing him to rewire his brain for a moment and become suspicious.

"What didn't you mean to do?"

Grace blushed and looked down at her hands sheepishly, realizing that she had given herself away. "I didn't mean to push Tommy down the slide," she admitted and picked at the table cloth before looking up to defend herself, "But he was just standing there talking and he wouldn't move when I asked nicely so I pushed him and I didn't know he was a wimp so he just fell back onto the slide. He didn't get hurt though, I swear!"

Danny shook his head and let out a chuckle of disbelief—Grace had definitely inherited the Williams pushy gene. "Alright, okay, I believe you. I'll let you off the hook this time, but you better not pull something like that again. Got that, Monkey?"

"Yes sir!" Grace grinned happily.

"Now, for the real reason we're here," Danny sighed and gathered his inner strength. "I have to tell you something, and you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, okay? Steve and I are telling everyone that needs to know at the barbecue tomorrow, so don't tell anyone at all, okay Grace?"

"I promise, Daddy," she nodded seriously, listening intently.

"Okay, Monkey, well, I'm pregnant. I'm having twins," Danny told her and watched Grace's face go from confusion to excitement and then back to confusion.

"But… I thought only mommies could have babies!" Grace stated, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well, yes, usually, but there was an incident, and now I'm pregnant. Are you okay with all of this?" Danny knew by Grace's bright smile that she was more than okay and that put a grin on his face.

"Can I help take care of them? Are they boys? Are they girls? Can I name them?" Grace shot off question after question and Danny laughed. He leaned across the table and kissed Grace's forehead, pleased to see his daughter so excited.

"You'll have a say in every decision we make," Danny promised, earning a happy squeal and tight hug from his daughter. "Now how about we go track down Steve and help set up for tomorrow?"

"Okay!" Grace agreed happily and started leading the way out of the kitchen, but she stopped suddenly and turned around. "Uncle Steve's the daddy, right?"

Danny laughed and tugged on one of Grace's pigtails playfully. "There's no doubt about it."

Grace smiled approvingly and grabbed Danny's hand to lead them to Steve.

They spent the day grocery shopping, relaxing on the beach, and starting on Grace's homework.

By the time people were showing up for the barbecue, both Grace and Kono were buzzing with excitement. Danny shot Kono odd looks, but she was keeping Grace busy with surfing tips so he didn't say anything.

The barbecue was on its way and going well. There were amicable conversations and playful arguments that created a dull roar in Danny's ears as he watched from the sliding door that led into the house, a small bowl of pineapple salsa in his hand. Steve was just finishing up at the grill and then walked towards Danny, a smile on his lips. Danny smiled back and pulled the taller man into a kiss.

"Wanna tell them now?" Danny asked when they broke apart, a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Yeah," Steve breathed out and looked at all of their guests. "They should happily sated with food and alcohol, best time to do it."

Danny chuckled and slipped his hand into Steve's as they stepped out onto the lanai some more.

"Everybody!" Danny shouted and set the bowl down then stuck two fingers in his mouth to produce a loud whistle. "Steve and I have something to share with you."

Everyone's heads turned to face the two of them, expectation weighing heavy in the air. Grace was nearly bouncing in her seat by Rachel, and Kono wasn't much better. Chin had a knowing smile on his face, and everyone else just had their heads raised in question.

"What is it, brah?" Kamekona asked as he ate a green and blue shave ice.

"Well, first let's start with the back-story."

Steve rolled his eyes but didn't interrupt Danny—he had made him promise that he wouldn't make it seem like it was entirely Steve's fault (which it was, according to Danny.)

"Well, a couple of months ago, Steve and I somehow managed to get ourselves mixed up with some Hawaiian black magic voodoo nonsense without realizing it, and it left us in a rather peculiar situation. Now, hear me out and let it sink in before you say anything, because, trust me, me and Steve barely have our heads wrapped around this. Now here's the news—"

"You're pregnant!" Kono shouted out, no longer able to contain her excitement.

Chin gave her an amused look, Danny was caught between looking frustrated and relieved, Grace cheered loudly and clapped, and Steve just nodded thoughtfully in agreement.

There was a moment of silence before everyone erupted into applause and cheers, but Danny quickly quieted them down with another loud whistle.

"There's one more thing!"

"We're having twins!" Steve announced, grinning like the proud soon-to-be father he was.

"What he said," Danny added and everyone got up to congratulate them. The women, Rachel, Kono, the Governor, and Laura gathered around Danny and all wanted to touch his stomach and kept giving him tips and suggestions, while the men, Chin, Kamekona, and Stan, clapped Steve on the back and shoulders. Danny had seen this division before, when they had told their families about Grace, and he was going to have none of it.

"Oh, oh, oh, whoa, hey, hey, _hey_! I am _not_ the woman in this relationship, under no circumstances, am I to be treated like one!" he demanded and earned a glare from Kono.

"And what do you mean by that, Danny?"

Danny stayed silent, a worried smile on his lips—maybe he could fake a mood swing…

"I'm joking, Danny!" Kono laughed and everyone else joined in. Danny let out a sigh of relief before joining in on the laughter.

The day carried on with increased energy after the news had been broken and had everyone in good spirits when they left. Kono and Chin stuck around longer than everyone else to help clean up, but Steve told them to get home, that they'd clean up tomorrow.

He was ready to crawl into bed, and he was sure Danny was on the same boat. The two of them put Grace, who could barely keep her eyes open by the end of the day, to bed, then went to their own bed, stripping and tossing their clothes over the room, and collapsed.

Danny seemed to drift off to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Steve laid awake. He rolled onto his side and gently placed on Danny's stomach, hoping it rested right above the two beings in there.

He was scared to no end. The SEALs couldn't have prepared him for this, no one could. He was going to be responsible for not one, but two lives now, and he feared that he would mess something up, that they would hate him, that they'd end up like he and his father did.

Steve promised himself that he would never let that happen. His children would know they were loved. He'd tell them everyday so they would never forget.

That was one thing that calmed his fears, the unconditional love that was already deeply rooted in him for the two babies he hadn't even met yet.

He sat up and leaned, placing a kiss on Danny's stomach in an attempt to let all three of them—Danny and their unborn children—know how much he loved them.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this one took so long! I started writing it last week, but then Memorial Day weekend had me busy, then I had some more bunnies hop into my head, and then there was real life... but I finally got this part out! It's not as long as the last part, but be forewarned, SEXY TIMES AHEAD.**

* * *

><p>Sunday was spent cleaning up and taking Grace shopping. Danny had promised to get her new summer clothes (though he argued that summer was year-round on this convoluted island).<p>

After Grace had picked out clothes, she ran to the toys section, Danny and Steve following at a slower pace.

"Step-Stan just took you toy shopping, Monkey," Danny reminded when they caught up.

"Just one, c'mon, Danny," Steve pleaded, but Grace interjected before Danny could argue.

"They're not for me! They're for the babies," She informed them with a proud smile lighting up her features.

Danny felt a surge of warmth fill his chest at Grace's words. He pulled her into a tight hug, standing up and picking her up at the same time. Steve felt the same adoration fill him and leaned in to kiss Grace's forehead, grinning foolishly. It warmed him to see how excited Grace was, to see how she had just accepted it without any qualms. "Thank you, Grace," he told her softly and ran a hand down her hair.

"Yeah, thank you," Danny repeated as he set her down gently.

"You're welcome!" Grace responded cheerily, glad to have made two of the most important people in her life so happy.

"But we don't know if they're boys or girls or both," Danny pointed out. The stormy look that formed on Grace's features reminded him too much of Rachel whenever he did something that wasn't to her liking.

"It doesn't matter. Toys aren't made for just boys or just girls. Gender shouldn't decide what toy a child plays with," Grace declared sternly and crossed her arms over her chest, daring them to try to argue.

Danny and Steve stared at Grace, speechless. Then, they turned toward each other with matching expressions. "Kono," they said together, both knowing that of course it had to be her.

"Yeah, and she also said that it was my job to make sure the babies aren't forced in gender roles, and that she'd explain what those were later," Grace added, sounding rather dignified. "So no gender roles for the babies!" She commanded, causing Steve to laugh behind his hand and Danny to sigh.

"Alright, Monkey, we'll see what we can do," Danny promised.

They ended up taking Grace to Build-A-Bear, where she convinced them that she needed to make three bears—one for each twin, then one for herself as a reward for being so 'progeressive.'

Danny couldn't say no and Steve was busy looking like he wanted to be anywhere but the there so they left the store with three newly made bears. Grace skipped happily between a mortified Steve and a chuckling Danny.

After they had dropped Grace off and had tea with Rachel (reluctantly, on Danny's part), the two them went home, and Steve got the two bears out of sight as quickly as he could. He put them in his old room, or really, the twins' new room.

When he came back down, Danny was waiting in the middle of the living room with an amused smirk and his arms crossed.

"So tell me, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, former Navy SEAL and all around tough guy, when did this fear of _teddy bears_ come about?"

Steve felt color rise to his cheeks as he slowly descended the last couple of stairs. "It's not a fear of teddy bears," he defended and fell onto the couch unceremoniously.

"Call it what you will. You, dear sir, are freaked out by soft, stuffed, adorable little animals," Danny teased, sitting next to Steve, who sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"It's really not that," he assured, "It was the store that was… well, it was plain morbid. All those carcasses laying around, waiting to be stuffed… and then you have to put the heart in—oh God," he visibly shuddered at the thought, his face in a grimace. "It's disgusting. How do places like that exist?"

Danny would have laughed—carcasses, really?—but the serious, almost angry, expression Steve's features were set in stopped him.

"You really weren't held as a child, were you?" he asked instead and slugged Steve in the shoulder, earning a glare in return. "I'm sorry," he added but Steve can see the muscles twitching around Danny's lips as he fights the laughter threatening to spill.

"You're a jerk," Steve muttered and crossed his arms over his chest, slumping down slightly.

Danny scoffed and hooked a leg over Steve's lap, effectively straddling him. "And I'm the sensitive one?"

"Yes, and it's only been magnified lately," Steve replied grouchily but nonetheless slid his hands up Danny's thighs to hold onto his hips.

"Oh, has it?" Danny asked in a tone that Steve knew meant trouble and slid off of Steve's lap to stand in front of him, his arms already starting to flail. "Well, I'm _sorry_ that my sensitivity has skyrocketed in recent days, but I sort of can't control it seeing that there are ridiculous amounts of hormones raging in me because you, my friend, decided to impregnate me—"

"You were a willing participant," Steve reminded but Danny carried on.

"So now I'm walking around with _two_ babies in me and my hormone levels are creating cosine graphs with all their ups and downs, so, once again, I am very sorry that I do not have a hold on my _feelings. _I would like to remind you, though, that I am not a superhuman Navy SEAL and my emotions are not locked in some airtight mental box that gives Fort Knox a run for its money—"

"Fort Knox, really?"

"And now, I'm tired, so I am going to shower and go to bed. Good. Night." Danny finished and turned on his heel to head towards the stairs.

Steve watched as Danny stomped—_walked forcefully_, he could hear Danny correcting in his head—up the stairs. He let out a sigh and ran a hand down his face, wary though he knew that Danny hadn't actually been that angry, that it was those hormones he ranted about acting up. Still, it didn't sit well with him to leave the father of his future children brooding and upset with him.

"Danny, I'm sorry," Steve called out as he stood up and followed the path Danny had taken, with much less angrier steps. He wasn't surprised that there was no response but the sound of the shower running.

Steve went into the bathroom quietly and let the steam already filling the room wash over him before he stripped his shirt and pants off, dropping them in the hamper on top of Danny's clothes. He stepped into the shower behind Danny, his arms snaking around the shorter man's waist and pressing up against him so that the hot water cascaded down both of them.

"About that…" Danny sighed, melting into Steve's embrace and letting his head fall back to rest on the other man's shoulder, closing his eyes against the water.

"Don't. I know," Steve murmured into Danny's neck, his lips trailing along with his words. He ran his hands over Danny's chest and stomach, feeling out the forming baby bump. His mouth moved down to caress kisses onto Danny's shoulders, his hands moving lower.

Danny let out a sound of appreciation and turned his head, pressing his lips against Steve's jaw. He nipped at his skin and let out a whine when Steve wrapped his hand around his erection and pumped slowly. "Steve," he breathed out and reached back to wrap his hand around the back of Steve's neck, pulling him into a kiss, slow and deep.

The two of them lapped at each other's mouths lazily until Steve pulled away and reached down to grab the lube they kept in there since the unfortunate incident with the shampoo.

Danny kept his eyes closed, feeling as Steve moved against him. The fingers on one of his hands were drawing teasing circles on Danny's stomach as the others slid down his backside, one of them breaching and pressing into him. Danny let out a groan and leaned forward, supporting himself against the wall with his forearms and groaning again at the feel of the hot water beating down on his back.

"You good?" Steve asked, bending to press his front to Danny's back. Danny breathy 'God, yes' had him adding another finger and placing open-mouthed kisses across Danny's shoulder blades as he scissored his fingers.

Danny's shallow breathing stuttered when Steve slipped another finger in. He let his legs spread as far as the tub allowed and pushed back, wanting more, needing more.

"I got you, Danny," Steve murmured into Danny's neck, kissing and sucking at his skin as he slicked his dick. He pressed into Danny slowly until he was fully seated and Danny was panting, little moans coming out of him. Steve pulled out slowly and pressed in again and again, keeping a languid pace that had Danny grunting and pushing back to try to get him to go faster.

"C'mon, babe," Danny gasped when Steve hit that spot inside him. One of his arms fell from the wall to reach down and wrap his fingers around his erection, but they were quickly swatted away by Steve as he wrapped his own hand around it, moving his hand at the same rate as his now quickened thrusts.

"Fuck, yes, agh," Danny muttered under his breath, resting his head on his arms against the wall as a spew of curses and biblical figures fell from his lips.

A breathy moan escaped Steve when he felt his orgasm wash over him. His hips stuttered and moved on their own accord as he rode out the waves. Danny came soon after, his body tensing around Steve's oversensitive cock.

The two of them stayed that way, slumped over under the now tepid water, until they regained use of their legs again.

"I should have mood swings more often," Danny joked in a rasp, a breathy laugh accompanying it.

"Don't even joke around with that," Steve muttered into Danny's neck and stood up straight, bringing Danny with him.

The two of them scrubbed and shampooed quickly then retreated to bed and collapsed. Steve thought Danny had fallen asleep but then the other man rolled onto his side and clasped a hand around his bicep, squeezing it to get his attention.

"Hey," Steve said softly, his head lolling to the side to look at Danny. "What's up?'

"I've got an appointment with the doc this week," Danny started out and pushed himself up to lean on his forearm and look down at Steve, "I was thinking you could come?"

"Yeah, of course," Steve agreed, his eyes closing on their own accord. "Just tell me when."

"You got it," Danny replied, placing a kiss on Steve's chest before laying back down and closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! I had a summer job and now I'm on my mini-vacation before school. Hopefully, I'll be able to have more time to write during school. I'll make it a goal. I hope you guys enjoy this though!**

* * *

><p>Thursday afternoon, Steve and Danny found themselves in the small waiting room of Dr. Akana's private practice. On the side-table next to Steve was a model of a woman's reproductive system that one could take apart and put together; Steve had done well taking it apart, but he was having problems getting all the pieces to form a whole again.<p>

"Why can't you read a magazine like a normal person?" Danny asked in disbelief and put his own magazine down to stare at Steve as he failed.

"This seemed more interesting," Steve replied distractedly and tried to rearrange the pieces again. "Wanna try?"

Danny scoffed and shook his head, "No thanks, big guy."

"Your loss."

"Mr. Williams?" the receptionist called out and Steve's hand slipped, causing the entire model to go crashing down onto the table.

"Real smooth," Danny muttered as he got up and sauntered towards the exam room. Steve tried to put everything in a neat pile, but the receptionist came over with a patient smile and placed a gentle hand atop of his own.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you're wanted in there with Mr. Williams," she said kindly, bringing a bashful smile to Steve's features.

"Uh, sorry and thank you," he spit out quickly and followed after Danny, the soft chuckle of the receptionist causing red splotches on his cheek.

When he came into the exam room, he closed the door behind him and looked up to see Danny already laying on the table with his shirt unbuttoned and the doctor spreading gel on his stomach.

"You must be the boyfriend," Dr. Akana acknowledged him with an amused look. "Please, join us."

Steve affirmed his identity with a slight nod and pulled the chair from next to the door with him to sit next to Danny. He sat there, staring at Danny and the doctor for a moment and just when it became awkward for him, he asked, "So now what?"

Danny sighed and reached down to grab Steve's hand. "Sorry, doc, I haven't trained him to be around people just yet."

The doctor laughed it off and the appointment went by with Steve only being mildly awkward. After the doctor assured them that all was going well and the twins were right where they should be with their development at the end of the first trimester, Danny and Steve left the office and headed to Danny's Camaro, Steve staring at the printout of the ultrasound the entire time and Danny rambling about Rachel wanting to throw a baby shower. He fell silent when they got to the car and waited for Steve to unlock the doors, but Steve didn't make a move to do so.

"Steve, we're at the car," Danny pointed out. Steve finally looked up and saw the car, realization hitting him and causing him to fumble around in his pocket for the keys.

"Sorry," he murmured as he pressed the button to unlock the doors and moved to go around to the driver's side, but Danny stopped him with a hand on his forearm.

"Hey, what's up?"

"...do you think I can get a wallet size version of this?" Steve asked, holding the sonogram up.

Danny grinned and pulled Steve down for a kiss, letting it show the warmth that he was feeling inside.

"We'll see what we can do," he promised when they pulled apart. Steve placed a kiss on the corner of his lips as a thank you before finally going around to the other side of the car.

The next week, Steve came into his office after a meeting with the Governor and saw a small gift box sitting on his files. He picked it up as he sat down, then opened it. Inside, there was just one thing: a wallet sized version of the sonogram. He grinned and looked up, ready to go thank Danny, but stayed sitting when he saw his partner walk by with Kono bent over and almost galloping next to him as she kept rubbing his stomach and putting her head against to see if she could hear the baby.

Danny seemed to not even notice it as he walked along and read a file. Steve watched until they were out of his sight, laughing at the scene they made, then took his wallet out. He slipped the picture into it, behind one of the clear plastic pockets, and smiled fondly down at it.

He couldn't help but sneak a glance at it every chance he got.

That weekend, Rachel invited the two of them to lunch, and Steve accepted for them but Danny was reluctant to go until he heard Step-Stan was away on a business trip and wouldn't be joining them.

They had lunch at Rachel's house, on the patio in the backyard, then sat around and had tea (decaffeinated coffee for Danny—Steve was strict about what he put in his body). At one point, Grace pulled Danny out of his seat and to her room to show him all of the new pictures she drew to decorate the twins' room with.

Rachel had noticed that Steve pressed the home button on his iPhone several times in what he probably thought was a discreet manner. She smiled at his over the cup of tea she was holding near her chin when he did it after Danny left.

"Waiting for an important text, Commander?" she teased as she set the cup down.

"No," Steve cleared his throat as he felt heat rise in his cheeks, "Just… looking at my wallpaper."

"And I'll bet it's a picture of the sonogram? Daniel carried one around in his wallet when I was pregnant with Grace. He couldn't stop looking at it," Rachel recalled, a gentle smile gracing her features.

"I have one of those, too. It's harder to sneak glances at that though," he admitted and scratched the back of his neck, his lips tugging upwards in a bashful manner.

"Just wait until the twins are actually here. You'll never want to take your eyes off of them," she chuckled softly, "Between you and Danny, those children will never be unattended to."

"I've already asked about the latest in micro-GPS tracking units."

Rachel wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but she couldn't ask because Danny and Grace came back, both holding piles of construction paper that Grace had drawn on.

"I don't think we need wallpaper, babe," Danny said as he sat down and placed his pile of paper on the table. "Grace has us covered."

Steve laughed and looked through some of the paintings and drawings. "They look really good, Grace."

"Really, Uncle Steve, you like them?" Grace asked and at Steve's nod and bright grin, she jumped on him and pulled him into a hug. "Can I help put them up?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way," Steve assured, his arms wrapped securely around Grace. "We'll spend all next weekend getting the room to your standards."

"Really?" Grace's smile brightened even more and she turned to glance at Danny quickly. "Danno's not very good at decorating," she whispered to Steve and earned a tug on her pigtail from behind.

"I heard that, Monkey," Danny teased.

"That wasn't very polite, Grace," Rachel scolded, but the chuckle in her voice took away any seriousness behind the statement.

"It's fine, I'm on your side," Steve grinned and winked at Grace, who giggled in return.

Their small tea party continued on in a relaxed manner for a good part of the afternoon until Danny remembered there was a Nets game on. He and Steve excused themselves with a promise to pick Grace up on Friday (and an extra promise from Steve that they would spend all weekend getting the babies' room up to her standards.)

During the car ride home, Danny sat quietly in the passenger's seat, not even speaking to complain about Steve's choice of radio. Steve would have said something, but each time he looked over at him, Danny was staring out the window, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

It wasn't until Steve pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off that he decided to ask about Danny's atypical silence.

"Alright, what's with the smile and the lack of words?" he asked as Danny moved to open the car door.

"Just thinking," Danny shrugged, turning towards Steve with that same goofy grin.

Steve couldn't help but smile back. "And what exactly are you thinking about that has you grinning like Grace on Christmas?"

"You."

Steve snorted at the easy response. "Me? I haven't done anything to warrant that particular level of smile."

"I just…" Danny sighed and shook his head. "You're gonna be a great dad. Seeing you with Grace, and imagining you with these two," he rubbed his growing stomach fondly, "It just makes me happy."

"Happy?" Steve grinned and leaned over to kiss Danny on the cheek and place a hand on his stomach, "What happened to those infamous thousand word metaphors? Happy is enough for you?"

Danny rolled his eyes and reached over to wrap his fingers around the back of Steve's neck. "Shut up, Steve," he breathed out as he pulled him into a kiss to describe his emotions instead that had them breathless and grasping at each other within seconds.

"Inside," Steve whispered against Danny's lips. The two of them pulled apart and met eyes for a moment before scrambling out of the car and towards the house.

Steve was going to understand just how happy Danny was.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the end of his first trimester and Danny's baby bump was becoming more prominent. It wasn't apparent when he was dressed, but when he took his shirt off and looked in the mirror, Danny could see the swell of his stomach as the babies developed inside. He could spend forever in front of the mirror, running his hands around his stomach and imagining the future children that were his and Steve's and his and Steve's alone.

As surprised and taken aback as he was when he found out he was pregnant, he was glad that it had happened. He and Steve hadn't talked about children yet, or how they would go about having them if they wanted them, and though they would have loved their children just the same had they been adopted or born from a surrogate, he knew that the fact that the twins would be both his and Steve's made it even more special. It brought a smile to his face whenever he thought about him and Steve having a family of their own… him, Steve, Grace, and the twins.

That's what he found himself doing Saturday morning the next weekend as he waited for Steve and Grace to come back from shopping for the nursery.

"Danno! Grace picked out a perfect color," Steve announced as he opened the bedroom door with a can of paint in his hand. Danny just looked over at him with a loving grin that had Steve smiling goofily back and closing the door softly behind him.

"Hey," he said softly and watched as Steve came over and wrapped his arms around him from behind, his hands joining Danny's to caress the bump that was forming.

"Those are our babies," Steve murmured against Danny's skin as he placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Danny breathed out and closed his eyes to ward off the tears he felt coming. His mood swings had become less frequent, but sentimental things still tripped him up much easier than before. Just the other night, Grace had made him watch some Disney movie and the overly happy ending had him sniffling and wiping away tears.

When he opened his eyes, he found Steve watching him in the mirror with a soft smile on his lips. "Grace is waiting for us," Steve pointed out in a murmur and placed another kiss on Danny's shoulder before straightening up.

"She probably painted half the floor and herself by now," Danny joked as he turned in Steve's arms to place a kiss on his lips. "Let's go before I start blubbering like a fool." He grabbed the shirt he had dropped on the bed and pulled it on, then slid his hand in Steve's and pulled him along to Mary's old room.

"Danno! Look at the frames Steve bought for my drawings!" Grace said happily when Steve and Danny appeared in the nursery.

"They're great, Monkey," Danny said with a grin, "How about we start putting your pictures in them while Steve gets the room ready to paint?"

"Okay, but I want to paint, too, so don't start without me, Uncle Steve," Grace warned as she carried the bags with the frames past them and out to the hallway.

"I promise, Gracie," Steve replied with a smile and watched Danny catch up to her.

"We'll be in the living room, call when you need us," Danny told him and happily followed his daughter down the stairs.

They spent most of the morning painting, then hanging up Grace's framed drawings, and afterwards, they end up on a blanket on the beach, eating sandwiches Danny made (and Steve approved) and drinking water (because soda and over-sugared juices were banned until the babies came).

"Danno, Uncle Steve," Grace addressed them seriously after she finished half of her sandwich, "What are you going to name the babies?"

Danny's eyebrows shot up in surprise while Steve's face contorted into a thoughtful expression.

"We haven't really talked about it," Steve admitted.

"And we don't even know if they're boys or girls, or one of each," Danny pointed out, and Grace nodded thoughtfully at the two of them.

"Well, I was thinking and I think if they're girls, one of them should be named after your mommy, Uncle Steve, because I know she had to go to heaven really early, so it would be nice," Grace told them sincerely and climbed into Steve's lap. He pulled her in close and placed a kiss on her temple, his heart clenching with the love Grace made him feel.

"That's a very good idea, Monkey," Danny agreed softly when he noticed Steve couldn't bring himself to talk.

Grace grinned and turned to see if Steve also agreed and his nod had her continuing with her ideas.

"And if they're boys, can one be named after Uncle Matty? And after your daddy, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked so innocently and was so genuine that Steve felt his eyes stinging with tears wanting to come through.

"Those are great ideas, Grace," he rasped out and held her tighter while reaching out to slip his hand into one of Danny's.

"Really great ideas," Danny agreed softly, his own emotions stirring, and squeezed Steve's hand, then leaned forward and kissed Grace's forehead.

"Why do you guys look so sad?" Grace asked, confusion clear in her features.

"We're not sad, Monkey, we're really touched because you are one of a kind," Danny explained with a soft chuckle.

"You really are," Steve murmured in agreement and gave Grace a meaningful smile.

"Thanks!" Grace responded cheerfully and wrapped her arms around Danny and Steve's necks to pull them into a tight hug. "Now hurry up and finish eating so we can get back to decorating!"

Steve and Danny laughed and did as they were told. They spent the rest of the afternoon rearranging the furniture and toys in the room until everything was to Grace's liking. Of course, any and all heavy lifting and pushing was left to Steve because he didn't let Danny even think of straining himself that much while pregnant.

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped!" Danny argued and stood in front of the crib Steve was about to move. "I have full function of all of my limbs and muscles, just so you know that means I am perfectly capable of moving furniture that is as light as this crib and lifting an equally light rocking chair, so please do not treat as if I'm some pregnant woman at the end of her third trimester, ready to pop at any given moment."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with being a woman! That's offensive, Danno!" Grace butted and stood in between a glaring Danny and an amused Steve with her hands on her hips and a glare that matched her father's.

Danny's face softened when Grace spoke and he sighed. He huffed at Steve before squatting down to Grace's level to smooth out her crinkled forehead. "I'm sorry, Grace and you're right, I shouldn't have said that. Will you forgive me?"

Grace rolled her eyes and let her hands drop from her hips. "Of course, Danno. I just wanted to make sure you knew that wasn't okay, otherwise, I would have to tell Kono."

"You wouldn't want that," Steve laughed and Danny narrowed his eyes at him.

"Now that that's settled, get back to work!" Grace ordered playfully and skipped back to her leader position on the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Danny let out another sigh and got back up. "Don't think this is over, Steven," Danny grumbled under his breath before turning and smiling at Grace. Steve just smirked and finally moved the crib to where Grace wanted it.

When Grace was satisfied, the three of them cleaned up the painting supplies and other various things. Grace had a birthday sleepover to attend, followed by a birthday party the next day, so they got her ready and brought her over to her friend's house.

They came back and Danny collapsed on the couch while Steve sat down more gracefully and turned on the television but lowered the volume.

"I was thinking, the next time Grace comes over, maybe we can make it a project to fix my old room up for her so she doesn't have to stay in the guest room each time she's here. What do you think?"

"I think she'd like that," Danny answered and squeezed Steve's thigh. "She'll probably turn into a mini-Mussolini when we're doing it, though."

"It's cute," Steve laughed and relaxed into couch, purposely making his legs cross over Danny to take up as much as possible.

Danny begrudgingly let him and leaned against Steve. "Speaking of Grace… I liked her ideas about the names. Did you?"

Steve swallowed the lump that formed in his throat whenever his parents were mentioned and nodded. "Yeah, I liked that a lot. She's really good at picking up on things like that, huh?"

"Yeah," Danny smiled as he thought of his daughter, "She's going to make a great big sister."

"She is," Steve agreed and ran his hand over Danny's stomach. "These two will be lucky to have her."

"We'll be lucky to have all three of them," Danny added, and Steve pulled him into a kiss to show his agreement. Danny let out a sound of contentment when Steve shifted and welcomed the warmth of the other man's body on his own. He let himself indulge in just feeling the kisses Steve pressed against his jaw and neck and the hands that were wandering under his shirt and running along his skin.

His own hands found their way to tangle in Steve's short curls, just long enough for his fingers to slide through.

Steve's lips found their way down to Danny's stomach, where he left tender kisses. Something jogged Danny's memory and he smirked. With a nudge, he urged Steve back up.

"Let me say thank you, hm? For all the work you put into the nursery," he murmured and sat up, pushing Steve into the back of the couch as he did so.

"Well, I'm not gunna say no," Steve grinned and pulled Danny onto his lap, their hips slotting together and making arch to get more friction.

"I got you," Danny murmured and leaned in to lock their lips in a dominating kiss. His hands found their way under Steve's shirt, his thumbs rubbing circles around and running across Steve's nipples while his hips ground down against Steve's, creating friction that had Steve letting out breathy moans.

"God, Danny," Steve panted and let his head fall back. Danny's lips moved to Steve's neck while his hands worked their way down to undo his cargo pants. He was just about to slide his hand into Steve's boxers when he suddenly pulled away. The lack of warmth brought Steve out of his aroused state and he stared, confused, at Danny.

"Wha?"

"Hormones. Not in the mood anymore," Danny shrugged and climbed off. Steve watched him walk towards the stairs dumbfounded and still hard.

"What—What's going on? Are you serious?"

Danny stopped at the landing of the stairs and shrugged at Steve. "You know, mood swings, all these hormones and stuff. Besides, blowing you? Probably too strenuous for little old prego me." Danny smirked and started up at the stairs.

Steve stared at him in disbelief before it dawned on him what Danny was alluding to. He sighed and got up, zipping his pants back up as he went after Danny.

He wasn't sure if he could last another two trimesters with Danny like this.


End file.
